The present invention relates generally to lampshades and, more particularly, to a lampshade frame with segmented ribs that shift relative to one another to achieve both an erect state and a collapsed state.
The need for collapsible lampshades stems from the fact that it is more cost effective to store and ship lampshades if they are flat than when they are erect because this reduces the amount of space that these lampshades require during shipment. In addition, shipping a lampshade in the collapsed position minimizes the chance of damage to the lampshade. Accordingly, there have been a number of collapsible lampshades in the prior art that have been developed to satisfy this need. However, these solutions have been unsatisfactory for several reasons.
One prior solution to this problems is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,048 to Barnes. This patent shows a collapsible lampshade that has a number of ribs extending directly between the upper and lower hoops. These ribs are rotatably attached to the top and bottom hoops and are articulated with a pivot at about the middle of each rib. The central hub actuates a slide that locks the pivot of each rib to form the lampshade. This solution has two problems with it. First, this design includes many more parts than a conventional lampshade which increases the cost of the lampshade. Second, the position of the central hub is too low for the lampshade to fit properly with some lamps.
Other prior solutions including those show in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,222 to Gall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,099 to Vicars-Harris, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,801 to Mainieks have multiple parts that need to be assembled by the end user. This can be time consuming and can frustrate the end user. Accordingly, there exists a need for a collapsible lampshade that is one piece, that is cost effective, and that is simple for the end user to erect and attach to a lamp.
The present invention pertains to a lampshade frame that can be shifted between an erect state for use and a collapsed state for shipping, packaging and/or storage. A lampshade frame in accordance with the present invention includes an upper hoop, a lower hoop and at least one segmented rib extending between and pivotally attached to the upper and lower hoops. The at least one segmented rib has at least a first segment and a second segment. The segments are capable of shifting relative to one another between and an extended state to hold the lampshade frame erect and a retracted state relative to one another to allow the lampshade frame to collapse. A sleeve interconnects the first and second segments and aids in locking the segments in the extended state against unintentional movement to maintain the lampshade frame erect and upon selective activation allows the segments to move relative to another to retract and collapse the lampshade frame.
The sleeve may be fixed relative to the first segment and may surround at least a portion of the second segment. The second segment also may have a notch that receives a portion of the sleeve to lock the segments in the extended state to maintain the lampshade frame erect. The second segment may also be capable of sliding through the sleeve when the segments are being shifted between the extended and retracted states.
The segments further maybe capable of pivoting at the hoops when the segments are being shifted between the extended and retracted states. In addition, the segments in the extended state may create an inward biasing force which further locks the sleeve into the shelf of the second segment.
The first segment may be pivotally attached to the upper hoop, and the second segment may be pivotally attached to the lower hoop. The upper hoop may also include an upper ring and a lower ring. The lower ring attaches the at least one segmented rib, and the upper ring defines at least one slot to allow the at least one segmented rib to pivot. The at least one segmented rib may be a plurality of segmented ribs.
The upper hoop may further includes a hub for mounting the lampshade and at least one spider member extending between the upper hoop and the hub. The at least one spider may include a plurality of spider members. Each of the plurality of spider members may extend downward and inward toward the hub to position the hub below the upper hoop.
The lampshade frame may further comprise a cover that extends between the upper and lower hoops. The cover may define holes whereby the segmented ribs and spider arms can extend through the cover to attach to the upper and lower hoops. The cover also may be capable of engaging the second segment of the segmented rib, thereby aiding the notch in receiving a portion of the sleeve when in the elongated state. In addition, there may be an internal liner that covers the segmented ribs. This liner may be a predetermined size large enough so that it does not interfere with the movement of the upper hoop, lower hoop, and segmented ribs.
Also in accordance with the present invention is a method of erecting a lampshade. The method of erecting a lampshade from a collapsed state includes the step of providing a lampshade frame having an upper hoop, a lower hoop and a plurality of segmented ribs extending between the upper and lower hoops. Each of the segmented ribs has at least two rib segments being interconnected by a sleeve that allows the ribs segments to move relative to one another. Finally, a shade cover extends between the upper and lower hoops and over the segmented ribs. To erect this lampshade, one moves the upper hoop and the lower hoop with a constant action in opposite directions to one another. Once the hoops are moved as far apart as the shade cover allows, the sleeve is designed to lock each of the segmented ribs in an extended state. More specifically, for example, to lock the segmented ribs in an extended state relative to one another with the sleeves, each of the sleeves may be fixed relative to one of the segmented ribs and the other of the segmented ribs may slide through the sleeve so that a notch-like construction may engage the sleeve to form a locking engagement.